There's No Place Like Hell
by Guyette
Summary: Felix dies(yes, dies) in the river after the massive boulder attack. He is taken to hell(poor Felix) and told he is the only one that can save them. The adventure before the adventure.


**Disclaimer: Naturally, since this is a fanfiction site, I don't own any of the Golden Sun games. If I did I would probably not be here.**

I love reviews. If you have something constructive to say** please leave one**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where In Hell?**

The torrents of water raged around Felix as he clung to the post for dear life. There were voices calling out to him. He forced his eyes open to look through the mist thrown up by the raging water. Not too far away he could see his family on the unstable wooden dock that protruded from his house, along with Dora and Kyle. "Hang on, Felix!" Kyle cried out to him. He opened his mouth to respond only to have it fill with water. _I have to find a way to save myself_, Felix thought. _They can't possibly get me out quick enough_. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reached his hand out as quick as he could for the land he knew was close by. It hit the ground and he was greeted by a small moment of triumph as his fingers sank into the mud. It didn't last long. The moment his hand was rooted deep in the earth a chunk of mud fell from the bank, and his hand followed. Feeling his weakness, the water pulled frantically at his body and he was sucked under.

It all seemed so calm under the surface. He could see the wooden post clearly and feel the water pulling him away from it. Fueled on by panic, he frantically worked against the water toward the post. His hands grasped the post wildly and he pulled himself up to the surface. His head broke through the water and he took in great gulps of air.

He could hear mumbling. The rage of the water consumed most sound. What seemed like hours passed and all he could hear was that insistent mumbling. Jenna had left a while ago. His hold was slipping, his will weakening, and he was sure the same was happening to the adepts holding the boulder back. "Mom! Dad! We're back!" he could hear Jenna shout from the bridge. There was some more mumbling, but the return of his little sister caused Felix to force himself to hold on for just a bit longer. "Come down here so we can save Felix!" Dora's voice called. They had finally gotten help...

But too late. Felix could hear he crashing of the not too distant boulder and the confused cries of his friends and family. He heard the louder, closer, more menacing crash as it hit the dock protruding from his house and the screams of those on it. He ducked underwater quickly and let go of the post as the giant boulder crushed it. It was a close call, but Felix had escaped the crushing power of the boulder and now he was being quickly swept downstream. He frantically tried to keep his head above the water as it swept him along helplessly. Occasionally he would hit something. A rock or maybe the bank. Battered and bruised Felix's arms began to lose the strength to hold him up. His head began sinking beneath the water. He took in a great gasp of air... and his head went under.

The river was deep, deeper than he imagine. Far below him he could see the muddy bottom. His chest began to hurt. He couldn't go on like this much longer. Eventually, like all other humans, he would have to have oxygen. But despite his struggles the water always won; always pushed him down to the bottom. He couldn't stand it anymore. His mouth opened against his will, but what came in was not the oxygen he needed. The river, desperate to get somewhere far away, flooded into his mouth and forced its way down his throat. The world around him became fuzzy. It all began to meld together and become a world of darkness. I'm surprised that Felix isn't afraid of water.

**-~=~\-~-/~=~-**

Felix's body ached all over. It hurt to simply open his eyes or breathe. But he heard voices and he wanted to know what they were. Slowly and carefully he opened his eyes. There was a jagged cavern ceiling high above him. "He's quite young," a female voice was whispering, "we must be cautious."

"Bah, who cares about cautiousness?" Suddenly, a young boy's head appeared over him. Felix struggled to open his eyes to get a better look at the boy. "He's awake," the boy called out, startled.

"Shush," the female voice said to the boy. "You mustn't forget, he might be confused." The boy moved away and sat beside him, someone else came to join them. It took Felix a while to get his eyes open all the way.

"Who are you?"

"Vajteria1. And this little nuisance that I'm sure you saw is Bozku2," the voice seemed so certain,as if she had done this many times before. Felix tried to turn his head, to see her, but when he moved his head started to pound.

"Don't try to look at me. It's obvious you've been through a lot. You'll see me soon enough." Felix obeyed, staring up at the rocky ceiling.

"Where am I?" Vajteria hesitated. _This can't be good_, Felix thought.

"You are in the Underworld. Hell if you want to call it that. Those of us who have been here long enough call it Eziyet. Mundim. Tortura. Zaval...3 Torture." The last word was almost a whisper. Her voice suddenly got firm with determination. "But not for long. We have been waiting for you. We recognize you as the one with power, the one that can save us all—" She suddenly cut off. He could hear her starting to get up. "That's a lot to digest. I'll leave you here to think about it." She began to leave.

"Wait," Felix called after her. She stopped. "You mean I'm... dead?"

"Yes, we can talk more later. You need some time to think. Everyone always does."

She left him staring up at the jagged ceiling. And indeed, he needed some time to think.

* * *

1. Vajteria(vahy-teer-ee-uh): from Albanian vajtur(vahy-tohr) meaning "dead"

2. Bozku(bahz-koo): from Turkish _bozuk_(bahz-ook) meaning "dead"

3. Eziyet. Mundim. Tortura. Zaval...: Eziyet(Turkish), Mundim(Albanian), Tortura(Croatian), and Zaval(Azerbaijani) all mean "torture"


End file.
